Miko and the Three Musketeers
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Stuck in the past and is heartbroken, Kagome traveled around the world to forget the pain. Once she met the young and mischief D'Artagnan a new adventure begins and a new love with a certain charming Musketeer.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Kagome rode down the country road of France on her pitch black stallion horse. Her company Kilala woke up from her nap and jumped on her shoulder to rub her head against Kagome's cheek. Kagome smiled and scratched the little neko's head. This is what she needed. To get away from everything. Since she couldn't go back to her time anymore she was stuck. At first she thought that she would be happy staying there but her relationship with Inuyasha went south when he was cheating on her with another half breed demoness. That's why she was traveling, to heal her heart and forget her pain.

A few hours later a small tavern came to her view and she decided to stop and have a drink. After tying up her horse she went inside with her hood up so she wouldn't draw attention. She wasn't worried about herself since Sesshomaru had trained her nonstop on how to defend herself in hand and hand combat and weaponry. She only does it because her looks always attract the wrong crowd and she didn't feel like dealing with them right now. She sat down and ordered a meal and drink. When she was half way finished a commotion brought her gaze to the entrance and saw a young man fighting with another man with a one eye. One eye was winning and was about to kill the boy until a carriage stopped by. One eye man and his men bowed to the lady in the carriage and left the boy alone after that. When they left Kagome walked over to the boy and held her hand out.

"You sure know how to pick them out don't you." She said

He took her hand and she pulled him up with easy. She saw the shock look on his face since she was an inch shorter than him.

"He will pay." He said "I'm D'Artagnan."

"Kagome." She said and then Kilala mew. "And this is Kilala."

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked

"No I'm from Japan. I'm traveling around going to place to place. I'm actually heading to Paris right now." She said

"So am I. I am going to be a Musketeer." He and held up his sword. "My father gave me his sword since he was one too."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. He kind of reminded her of Shippo.

"Well then, since we are both heading to Paris maybe we could travel together." She suggested

"Sounds like a deal." He smiled

They both mounted their horses and headed to Paris.

.

.

.

Kagome eye twitched in annoyances. They have just arrived in Paris for only five minutes and her new friend in D'Artangan ran off when he spotted Mr. One Eye. After tying up their horses she went out looking for him. She was really annoyed right now because one minute she sees him he whines up disappearing again. This was frustrating her. She takes it back. He didn't remind her of her kit, he was him. He was a mischief fox that loves causing trouble. As she kept on searching Kilala head popped up and suddenly jumped off Kagomes' shoulder and ran into the street. Kagomes' eyes widen in fear when she saw a horse that was pulling a wagon running down the road where Kilala was.

"Kilala!" She shouted

Then a black flash picked Kilala up before the horse and wagon could trample on her. Kagome hurried to the other side and saw a man dress in black had saved her.

"I believe that she belongs to you Ms." He said

"Yes, thank you sir." She said

Kilala mew and jumped back on Kagome shoulder with a shiny new toy.

"That's why you almost risk your life for, a new toy." Kagome sighed "Kilala you have like fifty of those things back home."

The man chuckled which brought back Kagomes attention to him. He was quit a handsome man. Tall, grey-green eyes with black hair and had a goatee. As for Aramis he had a once look over at her appearance and she was stunning to him. Her hood came off when she tried to save Kilala so he was able to get a good look at her. He knew that she was from a foreign land somewhere in the east but her eyes were not. They were sapphire blue, something that was unheard of in the east. Her face was heart shape, light skin and had raven black hair that almost look like it had a little bit of blue in it.

"I am Aramis, my lady." He said before taking her hand and kissing it.

Kagome had long ago got over her shyness but couldn't help but blush a little.

"Kagome." She said

"So this is your first visit to Paris." He said

"Is it that obvious?" She asked with a smile

"Well your beauty does stand out Milady. Puts all the women in Paris to shame." He said using his charm

"A charmer aren't you, good sir. As flattering as that was I'm afraid you're gonna have to do better than that." She smiled "Thank you again for saving her but I'm afraid that I must be going. My friend ran off somewhere and he tends to get himself into trouble. It was nice meeting you Aramis."

"Likewise, Milady." He kissed her hand again before she left

She smiled again before heading off to find D'Artagnan.

'Well so far Paris isn't too bad.' She thought

.

.

.

30 minutes had passed and Kagome finally found D'Artagnan in the middle of the court yard. Frustrated and annoyed she stomped towards him and then yank his ear.

"Ow ow owow!" He cried

"You ran off, leaving me with the horses and then I spend half an hour looking for you and here you are. Do you know how frustrating that is?!" She yelled

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whined "Can you let go of my ear. You're pulling it really hard."

Still angry at him she pulled his ear one last time really hard before three men appeared in front of them. One of them happens to be the man she met today. A smile form on his face and then amusement on what he saw.

"I see that you found your friend, Milady." He smiled

"Yes, and it seems that I was right that he has cause some trouble today." She glared at the boy

D'Artagnan gulped and stepped back a little from her glare.

"Wow, she can be scary when she's mad.' He thought

"You know what I don't want to know. I'm just going to sit back and watch this scene unfold." She said dryly at him in annoyance. "And I'm not going to help you when you get your ass kick."

"Who knew a lady would say such language? I like her." The tall one whispered to Aramis

Aramis just smiled as he watches her scolding the boy and walked a few feet away to give them space. Then Athos and the boy were about to fight until the Cardinals guards arrived to arrest them for unknown reasons. D'Artagnan saw the one eye patch man and started to attack. Knowing well that this wasn't going to be a fare fight Kagome quickly unsheathed her sword and help out her friend. She was able to take a few guards down and then one was about to sneak up from behind her until Aramis threw a dagger in his chest. Then he joined her side helping her out when the guards started gaining up on her.

"You're a natural with a sword, Milady." Aramis said

"Are you saying that because I'm a woman?" She asked

She took one down and twirl around clashing her sword with his.

"Not at all." He smirked

She smirked back at him until she saw movement from behind him and quickly threw a hidden blade at the guard. Aramis looked at the guard and looked back at the smirking woman in front of him.

"And here I thought all Musketeers are well alerted." She teased

Then he saw a guard coming from behind her and threw his own dagger. She looked at the now dead guard and back at Aramis who had a cocky smile.

"You were saying, Milady." He smirked

It didn't take long until they won and the guards ran away from the scene. Kagome had gone to retrieve her blade her blades and placed them back into their hidden places. Once she had them all she walked over to D'Artagnan again and this time hit him in the head.

"Do you ever think before you act!?" She hissed

"Oww…for someone with small hands you sure hit hard." He whined

"Do you two have any place to stay?" Athos asked

"We just arrived actually." D'Artagnan said

"And so far it has been quite interesting. Even if someone was trying to kill us." Kagome said

Aramis raised a brow with a smirk at her comment but said nothing. Then he heard a mew behind him and he felt tiny paws jumped on his shoulder. He saw that it was Kilala who was waiting in the shadow ready to transform in case her master needs her. When she saw that she was okay she jumped on Aramis shoulder. There was something about this human that she liked and thought he might be a good match for Kagome.

"Hello again." He said then scratched under her chin

She purred and when she raised her chin more he saw the spell bond on her collar. He found it strange but shrugged it off thinking it was some decorations.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

They were able to retrieve Kagome and D'Artagnan horses and leave the area before more of the guards came. Now that they were walking through the city Kaogme could actually look at it. Well some parts of it, but still it was nice. Even in the modern time she had always wanted to see Paris. Seeing it in the past was much more beautiful though in her eyes though.

As she was looking at the city she didn't notice Aramis glancing at her every time he could. She was a mystery to him. She was not like the women he has met in the past. Beautiful, kind, loyal and one very fierce sword fighter. He bet she could take on Milady De Winter. He couldn't help but look at her from time to time. Just seeing her here was like she belonged there in Paris and he wanted to get to know her.

"So, now what? Do we pick up where we left off?" D'Artagnan asked

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I think there's been enough fighting for one day." Athos said

"Besides, anyone who's an enemy of Rochefort is a friend of mine." Pothos smirked

"I made no such enemies. It was all his fault. If he had learned to keep his temper and mouth shut we wouldn't have been in that mess." Kagome said

"Oh come on, Kagome, admit it you had fun." D'Artagnan laughed "Besides who's Rochefort?"

"Captain of the Cardinal's Guards." Aramis said "The right hand of the most powerful man in France. Rochefort is the most feared sword man in Europe."

"You certainly know how to pick your fights. D'Artagnan." Kagome mumbled

"Hey you where there, Kagome. He insulted my horse." D'Artagnan smirked

"You're reckless, arrogant, impetuous probably be dead by sundown, but I like you, lad." Pothos said "And any woman that can fight like that I wouldn't mind challenging with."

Kagome smirked "Anytime, anyplace."

Aramis mentally laughed

"Watch it, Pothos. She may not look it but somethings tells me that she can knock you flat on your ass." Aramis smirked

Pothos laughed

They finally reached their apartment that they were letting them stay. For the time being, according to Athos. Kagome could tell that he was an honor man but she could sense that he was broken. She knew from experience that he was suffering from a broken heart. After placing their horses in the stables Kagome and D'Artagnan went in the so call apartment. It wasn't much but it seemed like home for the three men. After the meal that Kagome had helped make Pothos wanted to drink to something.

"How about the King?" D'Artagnan offered

"He's a child. Cardinal rules in all but name, might as well drink to him." Athos sighed in annoyance

"Then how about to France?" Kagome offered

"We served it, fought for it and bled for it. Look where it got us." Athos said

This was really getting on Kagome's nerves. She's been through the same thing in Japan but she complained about it. Whoever broke his heart really made him doubt many things.

"Friendship?" D'Artagnan asked

"Love?" Kagome baited

He fell for it when he looked at them with hate and a hint of heartbroken if you looked really hard.

"Word of advice you two. Trust no one." Athos said in annoyance

"Who was it that told you that? The woman that you loved or the man that she left you for?" Kagome asked

Aramis and Pothos stopped what they were doing and looked at both Kagome and Athos. They were in a staring contest and the others were worried what would happened to the girl.

"Sorry, but it takes someone that's' been in the same heart break to see it in others." Kagome said "Just because you have doubt now doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else that still has hope."

Athos didn't say anything as he kept a stone face.

"There must be something you still believe in." D'Artagnan said trying to break the ice

"This." Athos said holding a coin and flipped it in the air before flinging a dagger at it. "This." Hitting the coin, making it stick to the ceiling. "And this." Then drank his wine before looking at them again. "Anyone who tells you otherwise is either a fool or trying to sell you something."

He got up and slammed his cup in front of Kagome. She didn't flinch at all and they had a stare down till he left upstairs.

"I know Athos may seem cold and unfriendly, but don't let if fool you." Aramis said trying to make them understand. "Deep down…"

"He really is cold and unfriendly." Pothos but in

"Was I wrong?" Kagome asked

"No. You actually had it right." Aramis said looking at her in the eye. "She was to be his wife. But she turned out to be a spy and betrayed us."

After what she said he wanted to know who would dare hurt someone like her like that. The mere thought of it made his blood boil.

"You know, I don't want to offend anybody, but I thought you'd all be a little bit more…heroic." D'Artagnan said

Pothos laughed really hard that he almost fall out of his chair.

"What my esteemed colleague was trying to say, in his own way, it that we are obsolete." Aramis said "We're warriors, but there's no war for us to fight. And so we drink and brawl and quarrel with the Cardinal's guards and then we drink some more. What we need is a cause."

"I guess there is no great cause left." Kagome said

Aramis nodded

"Which is why I keep telling you it's not too late to do that priest thing again." Pothos said to Aramis "Beats working for the city. Free booze at wake and weddings. And then there are the nuns."

"You were a priest?" Kagome and D'Artagnan both asked

"Until I realized being a man of God and a man of the cloth aren't always the same thing." Aramis shrugged

"And yet, he still prays for those he kills." Pothos said "Old habits."

"On the contrary. The men I kill deserve to die." Aramis said getting up and walked away towards the fireplace. "But they also deserve peace. After all, they must have believed in something. We all do. Even the worst of us."

When he said that he was mostly looking at Kagome and she could feel her cheeks blushing a little. Thankfully Pothos and D'Artagnan didn't notice at all. Pothos believed that was something to drink for and was about to pour until he realized that they had no more wine. He called for their servant Planchet for more but it seemed that they had no more money for it. So D'Artagnan offered some of his money to buy it. Planchet was much please since he and Kagome were so nice to him.

"Will you two be staying here tonight?" He asked

"Lady Kagome is taking the guest room and he'll be taking you bed, Planchet." Aramis said

"Right, and so I'll be sleeping…" Planchet asked

"You may take the balcony." Aramis said

Kagome didn't like the sound of that and told them that she could sleep on the couch but Aramis and Pothos weren't letting that happen. She was their guest and they were going to be gentlemen about it. Planchet was trying to get the couch but the two men didn't let him finish his sentence as they kept repeating loudly "Wine" until he left. Kilala mew and shook her head at their foolishness.

"I know Kilala. Men are weird sometimes." Kagome muttered as she scratched the nekos head.

.

.

.

Night came fast and Aramis was walking upstairs and just passed by Kagomes room. It was slightly open and saw her sitting by the open window with Kilala on her lap singing a song.

'On a long road, miles to go

Its winding and cold and its covered with snow

But I ask you what we all want to know

Where are we going from here?

Lines on my face, lines on my hands

Lead to a future I don't understand

Some things don't go as they're planned

Where are we going from here?

Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time

Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme

We lose our way, trying to find

Searching to find our way home

Trying to find our way home…'

Aramis lean against the doorframe as he was enchanted by her beautiful soft voice. Not realizing that the other men in house came out of their rooms and listened to her sing.

'As the day dies, with tears in our eyes

There's too few hellos and

Too many goodbyes

Silence answers our cries…

Where are we going from here?

We're all on this road, with miles to go

Braving new pathways into the unknown

But who do you ask, when no one really knows

Where we are going from here

Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time

Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme

We lose our way, trying to find

Searching to find my way home

Trying to find my way home

Please help me find my way home

Please help me find my way home.'

He wasn't familiar with the song but it was beautiful. She petted Kilala a few times and was about to head back to go to bed. But she froze when she saw Aramis by her door that was now half way open.

"I'm sorry but you have a beautiful voice, Milady." He said

"Thank you." She said "I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep."

"I never heard of that song before." He said

Kagome mentally laughed since it was a song she knew from her time.

"I guess you can say it's from my home in Japan." She said and looked out the window again. "Paris is so beautiful. I always wanted to come here."

"Maybe tomorrow I can show you around the city." He said

"I would very much like that, Aramis. Thank you." She smiled

"Till tomorrow, Milady." He said

He took her hand and kissed it before leaving the room and closed the door. Kagome couldn't help but looked at the hand that he kissed. Her face started to flush a little but she shook it off as she didn't want to get her hopes up.

.

.

 **A/N:I need some help. For the part when they meet Buckingham should I have Kagome wear a dress or pants.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

Aramis was the first of the men to wake up. He did his morning prayers and was about to take a bath. Thinking that he was the only one awake he didn't bother to knock on the door. When he opened it he froze in his spot from what he saw. Kagome was in the steaming tub and just poured the bucket of water over her head. As she did that it gave him a good view of her breasts and tone, slender stomach. Her breast looked so firm and soft and he believed that they could fit perfectly in his hands. She washed away the soap and suds in a slow manner that made his pants a little tight at her actions. He wondered if this was what Sirens were like. This was going to be in his dreams tonight for sure if she doesn't kill him first. The moment was gone when she opened her eyes and saw him just standing there. Out of instincts she screamed and started throwing things at him.

"Get out of here, you pervert Priest!" She screamed

Aramis dodged as much as he could from the stuff she threw at him.

"I'm not…I didn't mean to." He tried to say

When he saw her reaching for one of her daggers he ran out the door and closed it behind him. He actually heard the dagger hit the wall really hard.

"What's with all the screaming?" Athos asked as he rubbed his temple

"I…I…" Aramis tried to say

Then the door opened and Kagome came out with her robe on and looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Why is it when I meet a priest they always turn out to be perverts?" She hissed and headed to her room

Athos tried not to laugh at his friend disbelief face as he tried to apologies to her.

"I am not lecherous Priest. Or a priest anymore." Aramis said

Athos stiff in a laugh before patting his old friend on the shoulder and went downstairs.

After Aramis had cleaned up and got himself dress he headed to Kagome's room. He wanted to apologize and hope to god that she would forgive him for what happened. When she opened the door she was wearing a white haori that had blue ribbons on the sleeves, had a white obi wrapped around the waist and black pants. Both the obi and the back of her haori had the crescent moon on it. She still had that glare on her when she saw that it was him, along with a little blush across her cheeks. Though her anger look really cute to him right now. She was about to slam the door on him but he stop it with his foot.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning." He said before he winced from the pain. "It was an accident I swear."

"Move your foot." She hissed

"Not until you accept my apologize. And understand that I mean it. I'm not a pervert." He said

She sighed and opened the door to look at him. He gave her his best apology look and her face started to soften. She blamed his charming looks.

"I believe you." She said

He smiled

"I hope…if you still will allow me to show you around the city?" He asked

She smiled as she could tell that he was trying to use his charm on her.

"Yes, you may." She smiled

When they were about to leave a royal messenger came and gave Aramis a letter from the King. It sat that they all were to head to the palace to speak about their action. Kagome glared at D'Artagnan again because this was his fault.

They had rode to the palace on their horses and when it came into view Kagome thought it was just as beautiful as the history books showed it. Though it wasn't as big as Sesshomarus's castle. Once they were led into the palace and saw the king himself Kagome had to stop herself from laughing. She forgot how clothes in the royal life were puffy and very colorful, especially for the men. It was like they were peacocking or something. What people were wearing these days she had to admit was ridiculous. The women clothing weren't that bad but she hated the corsets. Last time she tried one on she could hardly breathed. When they reach to the King and Cardinal Kagome followed the men's bowing stance. She wasn't sure if she should do her country traditional bow.

"Well, well, well." King Louis XIII said "Brawling with the Cardinal's guards. That's very bad. What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"We…" D'Artagnan said but Aramis cut him off

"Humbly beg your pardon, Your Majesty." Aramis said and looked at the boy in annoyance

Kagome didn't blame him. Living with Sesshomaru she was taught in many strict and cruel ways on how to speak to royals. Also, the ice hound bastard had her learn on how to "Act like a Proper Lady." Because in his eyes she wasn't. Jackass.

"Yes. Yes, I should hope so, too." Louis XIII said "So, tell me, how many were involved in the altercation?"

"There were five of us against 40 of them, Your Majesty." Pothos said

That seemed to put a smile on the young Kings face. Athos wasn't wrong, he was childish it seems. Unlike Sesshomaru it seems that he was raised spoiled and does not know how to think for himself or how to rule yet.

"Four against 40?" Louis XIII smiled "And you beat them like a drum?"

The Cardinal cleared his throat to get this over with. Kagome already didn't like him and could tell by his aura that he was trouble.

"And, yes, you shall have to be reprimanded of course, most harshly, I'm afraid." Louis XIII said "You do understand, don't you?"

"We do, Your Majesty." Athos said

The castellan just announced the Queens arrival and she came down the stairs with her two Ladies in Waiting. Kagome saw the smile on D'Artagnan face when he recognized on of the girls from the courtyard.

'Oh yes, that's the one he tried to flirt with.' She said in her thoughts

"Ann. What a…what a pleasant surprise!" Louis XIII stuttered with a smile

"My ladies and I wanted to see the valiant Musketeers who stood against the Cardinal's guards. And the lady from the eastern lands that helped. Five against 40? Or was it 400?" Ann said

"Just 40, You Majesty." Athos said "It was an off day."

The king laughed

"That's my Musketeers for you." He smiled "By the time they write songs about them it's be 4,000."

"I hope you won't be harsh with them. After all, boys will be boys. Especially not the Ward of our soon to be alley Lord of West of Japan. It's good to see you again Kagome." Ann smiled and then stood in front of her

Kagome couldn't help but stood and look at the young Queen that she had met three years ago with a smile. She didn't notice the stares of her new friends when they found out about this news.

"Hello Ann, it's good to see you again. How did you know it was me?" She asked

"When my lady in waiting told me about your fighting skills I knew it had to be you, especially since you had little Kilala with you." Ann said "We must catch up after this. I would love to hear about your journey throughout the world."

"Well do, You Majesty." Kagome smiled

Then the Queen looked at D'Artagnan.

"You must be D'Artagnan. My lady in waiting has told me about how brave and dashing you were yesterday." She said "But you must try not to be so reckless."

"Can't help myself, Your Majesty." He said

The Cardinal tried to have the musketeers punish again but instead the King decided to reward them with new clothes and a purse of gold. Also for the five of them to be at the parade tomorrow. Kagome got off easy because of her title. Not even the Cardinal wanted to risk losing such a powerful ally. She was about to look for Ann when the four men looked at her.

"What?" She asked

"How come you never told us that you were the Ward to a Lord?" D'Artagnan asked

"You never asked." She said "And I don't like being treated differently. If you guys knew would you have treated me the same or even look me in the eye?"

None of the men knew what to say because by the title she was royalty.

"See. I was just a normal shrine girl before my Lord took me under his wing. Please don't treat me differently." She said

She gave them her best puppy look and they couldn't help but fall for it and nodded.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind I must see an old friend while you gentlemen get tailor for new clothes." She smiled

They were about to leave to but Kagome stopped Aramis. She frowned when he refused to look her in the eye.

"Aramis, you promised." She said with sad tone

He didn't like that. He liked it better when she smiled and her eyes were filled with fire and happiness. So he looked into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved and that made her smiled.

"If you don't mind maybe tomorrow after the parade you can show me around Paris?" She asked

"Of course. If that is still what you wish…" He said and kissed her hand. "…Milady."

He didn't let go as they both stared into each other eyes as if they were hypnotize by one another. That was until they heard light giggling from behind them and saw that it Ann and her ladies waiting for Kagome. They both let go of each other as if they were on fire and Kagome couldn't stop herself from blushing. Aramis blushed too but his head was turn slightly so no one would notice. They bid each other their goodbyes for now and went their separate ways.

"You like her, don't you?"

Aramis was surprise to hear that from Athos as they were being measured.

"Who?" Aramis tried to play dumb

Athos gave him a look.

"Please, ever since she came you've been head over heels for her." He said "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love."

"Okay, so what if I am. She is the ward of a Lord and I'm just a simple man." Aramis sighed "She deserves someone better than me. Someone that can give her whatever she desire."

"Well from what she said it doesn't look like she feels the same way. She wasn't raised or thinks that way." Athos said "And from what I saw it looks like she feels the same for you. But do remember that she had a broken heart before. Don't rush into it."

"Who are you and what have you done to Athos from yesterday?" Aramis chuckled

Both men couldn't help but laugh.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay so its**

 **4 for dress**

 **2 for tight leggings or pants under the dress**

 **1 for Kimono**

 **So it looks like for the next chapter Kagome will be wearing a dress.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

The next day Kagome was at the palace with Anne and her ladies in waiting. They helped her with her corset, making sure it wasn't too tight like the last one. She had on tight legging on before strapping on her daggers and grey blue heels. Then she put on a grey blue V neckline dress (showing some skin and popping up her breast) with long sleeves. The dress was designed with gold leaves and rose patterns. She wore a choke collar necklace with a diamond crescent moon and other jewelry on her ears, hands and wrist.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Anne smiled

A meow was heard and Anne saw Kilala on the dresser, all groomed up with a shiny red bow around her neck.

"And you look adorable as always Kilala." Anne cooed as she scratched the Nekos ears and then turned to Kagome. "You wear this and I'm sure that dashing Musketeer Aramis won't resist."

"Anne." Kagome blushed

The young queen laughed.

"Kagome I saw hoe you two looked at each other. I know love when I see it." Ann said "You deserve this, Kagome. More than anyone I know. Don't be afraid to take this chance."

"The King is lucky to have a wife a wise and loving as you." Kagome smiled

The women hugged and Kagome went to find the boys with Kilala following behind her. She made it out in the courtyard when Rochefort approached her. He took off his hat and bow to her before kissing her hand.

"Lady Kagome, you look very lovely today." He said

"Thank you." She said, trying to be friendly

She saw the look of lust in his eyes and now she was wishing to be somewhere away from him. This is why she always wears her hood to cover her face. Whenever men see her they always find themselves attracted to her and try to kidnap her.

"I was wondering if you would honor me in escorting you to the Duke of Buckingham's arrival." He asked

"Sorry, but I had already asked her."

Kagome nearly jumped with joy when she saw that it was Aramis.

"Are you ready, Milady?" He asked

He placed his arms around her waist and looked at Rochefort. The two men stare down at each other with a glare till Rochefort left. Then Aramis smirked in victory before he looked at her and he was lost in words. The dress suited her perfectly. She was beautiful to him.

"You look very beautiful. The dress suits you well." He said and kissed her hands. "Though I did like what you were wearing before you left the house."

Kagome laughed as she remembered what happened when she was wearing her leggings this morning.

 _Aramis was sitting down at the table reading his book when he heard Kagome coming down the stairs. When he saw what she was wearing he froze in his spot. She too was reading a book when she came down but had her back towards him when she paused. To him her leggings were like she was wearing a second pair of skin. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her ass. As she move away his eyes couldn't help but follow and that made him lean back in his chair. That's when he fell and stood up quickly when Kagome noticed._

"I think you would have distracted the whole time if I did. Along with other competition as well." She teased

"True." He winked and kissed her hand again. "Shall we, Milady." He hooked her arm to his.

"We shall, good sir." She smiled

Kilala jumped on his shoulder and mew happily.

"I see that your ready too, Kilala." He said with amusement

They arrived with the others and waited for the arrival of Buckingham. The musketeers were on one side of the courtyard and Rochefort and his men where on the other side. Kagome kept her arm around Aramis as she noticed Rochefort staring at her most of the time. She felt Aramis move his arm and wrapped it around her waist again. Looking up at Aramis and saw him and the others were glaring at Rochefort until he looked away. Even Kilala, who was in her arms, hissed at him. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her new friends' actions.

As the time passed Kagome was starting to wish she wore flat shoes now. She's been standing with the others waiting for the Dukes for almost half an hour and her heels were killing her poor feet. Suddenly a large shadow from above appeared and she couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like a blimp but it's a ship, an airship it seems. She didn't remember this in the history books. It flew over the palace and anchored itself in the middle of the courtyard. Once it landed a man in a blue outfit walked out of the airship.

"Buckingham." Athos growled

"Your Majesty." Buckingham bowed "Love the outfit. Very retro. We were all wearing those in London…when was it, last year or the year before?" He said in a mocking tone

'What is this high school?' Kagome said in her head and mentally rolled her eyes.

"Lord Buckingham, I trust your journey wasn't too uncomfortable." Louis said

"Not at all. No." Buckingham gloated "On the contrary. Handles like a dream and keeps me one step closer to heaven. Cardinal." He bowed again to the Cardinal and kissed his hand. "Of course, being a servant of God, you have no need for such crude devices."

The Cardinal chuckled.

"King James is most eager to hear your peace proposal." Buckingham

"Lord Buckingham." Anne greeted him but kept her distance

Kagome remember what Anne told her when she visited London and how the Duke tried to seduce her. She really didn't like him.

"Your Majesty." Buckingham smirked and bow "I must say your beauty is far more radiant than I remember."

Kagome was close so to punching this guy if he keeps continuing on talking like that to Anne. King Louis was surprise to hear that Anne and Buckingham had met. But got more jealous when Buckingham made a comment as if they knew each other more than that. Luckily the young king kept his anger inside and leads them inside the palace. As they were passing by everyone bowed and Buckingham stopped in front of Athos, Pothos and Aramis.

"Now this is pleasant surprise." Buckingham smirked

"Ah, another acquaintance of yours, I see." Louis said

"We've met, yes." Athos said with hate

"As I recall, last I saw you, you were on your knees as well." Buckingham taunted "Most unfortunate habit."

"It's a habit I shall have to break during our next encounter." Athos said

"I look forward to it." Buckingham smirked and then his eyes landed on Kagome. "And who is this lovely lotus blossom." He took her hand and kissed it but didn't let go.

The moment his lips touch her hand she wanted to chop it off.

"This is Kagome Hirguashi Tashio, ward of another ally of ours in Japan." Louis said

"Really, well then, if you ever decide to visit London allow me to show you around my dear. I could show you a very…good time." Buckingham winked

Kagome fought to urge to slap him and just gave him a fake smile. She was not the only one. It took everything in Aramis powers to not kill this man for suggesting such a thing to her.

"I'll think about it my lord." She said

He smirked and kissed her hand again before walking away with the King and Cardinal. When they were gone everyone got up and went their own way.

"I have the urge to slice my hand off right now." Kagome muttered "Oh how much I would like to punch him. Bastard."

"Please don't, I love your hand." Aramis smiled and kissed her hand. "Trust me, Milady, you're not the only one that wants to punch him. Shall we start the tour around Paris? And maybe…a lunch date?"

"I would love that." She smiled

He offered her his arm and she took it as he led the way away from the palace. The rest of the afternoon was wonderful as she and Aramis got to know one another. He told her about his childhood to how he ended up as a Musketeer. Then she told him about her family childhood in Japan. Though she had to scratch out the whole time traveling thing. So mostly she fibbed a little.

"What about your father? You never talk about him." Aramis asked as they walked across a bridge.

"He died when I was 7. He was a French man too. That's mostly way I came here…I feel closer to be him." She said

"I'm sorry." He said

"Don't be. It's alright." She smiled and lean against rim of the bridge. "This day…has been the best time I've had in a long time. Thank you for this."

"Anytime, as it has been the best time for me as well." He smiled and kissed her hand

They looked into each other's eyes and Aramis couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips. To Kagome's surprise she didn't pull away and melted into the kiss as she felt herself whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

The whole time walking to the house neither Kagome nor Aramis could stop themselves from smiling. The kiss was planted in their minds. When they arrived at the house Aramis opened the door for her and then walked in after her.

"Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful." She said "Goodnight, Aramis."

"Sleep well, my lady." He said

Then he kissed her again before she went upstairs. The smile on his face never left until he saw Athos sitting on the chair in the living room.

"Athos." Aramis greeted him

"Aramis. Had a nice night?" Athos said before turning a page in his book.

"Very." Aramis smiled before heading upstairs himself

The next few days seem to go by fast for Kagome as she spend most of her time with Aramis. Being with him made her forget everything about Inuyasha. He made her forget the pain in her heart replace it with love. Right now they were on her bed in a heated kiss when suddenly someone kept knocking at the front door.

"Sir Aramis. Lady Kagome. You're both needed down here!" Planchet said

"Aramis I think we should go down." She said as he was kissing her neck, leaving love marks. "Aramis."

Aramis whined when she tried to push him off, making him stop what he was enjoying.

"Somebody better be dying or else I'm killing him for ruining this moment." He muttered

Kagome giggled

They went downstairs and saw that it was Constance, one of the Anne's lady in waiting. She was explaining to D'Artagnan what was going on.

"You want me to go to England, to retrieve the jewels that the queen suspects might be in Buckingham's possession, which would naturally involve breaking to some heavily fortified highly impenetrable facility." D'Artagnan said

"The Tower of London." Constance said "If the cardinal's spies are trying to implicate the duke it's the most logical choice."

"Then return to Paris with every soldier, assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter from both sides of the channel to stop from doing so." D'Artagnan said "Did I miss anything."

"All in five days." Constance said

"A minor detail." D'Artagnan said "Anything else?"

Constance shook her head.

"Well I ready have only one question for you, why in the world would I want to do that?" He asked

Constance kissed him and that seemed to change his mind.

"England it is.' D'Artagnan said

Kagome couldn't stop herself from giggling. What boys will do for the ones they love.

"Diamonds, Buckingham, Tower of London, five days, the queen's reputation and the fate of France as we know it, who's with me?" D'Artagnan asked

"I am. My friends life is in danger, you bet I'm coming." Kagome said

Athos then looked at Aramis and then Porthos who was smiling.

"I should imagine the queen would be quiet generous." Porthos said "Count Porthos hmm what do you think? Got a nice ring to it doesn't it. Besides I hear the English women are like a frosted bottle of champagne. Ice on the outside but once you warm them up." He made his fingers move up and down.

"This isn't a great cause." Aramis said as he went to pick up something and place it on the table. "But it will have to do." Then he rolled out the weapons that were wrapped up.

"I thought I was the only one that did that." Kagome mused

Aramis winked at her.

Planchet tried to touch one of the weapons but Porthos smacked his hand away with a reed. Kilala was on his shoulder, so when he moved she jumped off and jumped onto Aramis shoulder and meowed.

"I take it that mean she's in too." Aramis said to Kagome

"Of course." She smirked and scratched the nekos head

"If Buckingham is there then so is she." Athos said

"Who." D'Artagnan said

"Countess de Winter." Athos said "Milady."

"Milady." D'Artagnan said "I know her, I saw her with Rochefort."

"She switched sides again." Porthos said "With the Cardinal no doubt."

"What are you going to do if you catch her?" D'Artagnan said

But Athos was interrupted by a voice outside the house.

"Musketeers come out!" A voice yelled "Come out and surrender by the order of the Cardinal."

"You were followed." Aramis said as they all walked towards the window.

"It's Rochefort." Athos said

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan surrender your weapons and no harm will come to you." Rochefort said

"I highly doubt that." Kagome muttered

"To the horses." Athos said

Everyone headed down stairs and to the horse stable. Once they were on their horses Kagome took out a smoke bomb from her bag and threw it out the window before they busted out of the stables. The smoke gave them enough time to ride pass them before the guards could shoot at them. They rode off into the night and hid in an inn for protection. Kagome lean against the frame of the window to keep watch. She smirked when she felt two strong familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"You should be asleep." Aramis whispered in her ear.

"As should you be." She said and lean back against his chest.

She loved it when he did this. She felt safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry you got into this." He said

"I came by my own choice. I'll do everything in my power to protect those I love and care about." She said "It's has been my code that I live by."

Aramis smiled and started nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"Aramis…" She giggled "I don't think now is the time."

He smirked and continued what he was doing and started whispering to her in French.

"What was that?" She asked

He turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"That I wish you would stay with me. Stay here in Paris with me." He said "I know it's not my place ask you this but I can't help how my heart feels about you. I…I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you either. You helped me forget that pain I had and made me feel loved like I never felt before. But I need to think about this." She said

"Of course, Mon Cheri." He said and kissed her forehead "We should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Let's go to bed." She said

He gave her perverted look and she playful smack on the shoulder.

"Not in that way." She laughed "I thought you said you weren't perverted Priest."

"Well I'm no longer a Priest. And I'm only this way towards you because you bring it out of me." He smirked with purred

"One day." She promised him with kissed

.

.

.

The next day they made to the ship yard and the Cardinal's men were already guarding the place. The boys were debating on who will be the decoy to distract them while the others head to the ship. But Constance decided to do since they are more need than her. She took D'Artagnan's hat and cloak and rode off with his horse. When she rode off one of the guards saw her and thought it was D'Artagnan so he and the men ran after her. Once the guards were gone Kagome and the men hurry on to the ship. Soon after the five of them were standing around a table and Athos pulled out a map.

"The diamonds would be in Buckingham's personal located vault, the lowest most secure area next to the crown jewels." Athos said "The lock is state of the art, it's requires a key that Buckingham carries on his person at all times. The corridor up to it is booby trapped…"

"Ahh center fold." Planchet said "Can I tempt anyone with some bread or cheese…you didn't finish the meeting didn't you, I am so sorry please don't tell me again."

Athos rolled his eyes and continued.

"Then it gets worse. A lot worse. We have to cross three stone walls and a moat, and there is just a couple of highly trained soldiers, with a perfection of not being robbed and no doubt that Buckingham knows we are coming the numbers are likely to be greater." Athos said

"And why can't we just tell Buckingham, Milady is plotting against him?" D'Artagnan asked

"Because he wouldn't believe us, why should he when we are his sworn enemies." Athos said "Besides Milady would have made sure."

"Slut." Kagome muttered

The men looked at her and Aramis wrapped an arm around her waist with a smirk.

"Lagrange, Mon Cheri." He smiled

"By the stories you've all told me about her you know I'm right." She said

"She is." Porthos said

Athos cleared his throat and continued on.

"We can't out shoot them but we can outsmart them." Athos said "She knows us, how we look like, how we move, how we think, there are five of us…"

"Well there's 6 of us if you actually…" Planchet started and everyone looked at him and he just shrugged

Athos then went on explaining to D'Artagnan and Kagome on how the three of them do things on missions and then threw down a knife on the map.

"That is how it's done." He said "And that's exactly what she would expect, so we do the unexpected. We go in broad daylight, one man hiding in plain sight, with the extra security there, there will be a lot of new faces and that's there weakness. And you D'Artagnan you're the wild card, we are the decoys. We will try and create a distraction, try and keep them occupied, keep them away from you as much as possible, but ultimately it's down to you. You wanted to be a Musketeer, you want to serve France this is your chance."

"Milady is mine. She not getting away for what she did to Anne." Kagome said

"Are you sure? She can be quit crafty." Aramis said

"Are you doubting my fighting skills? Besides maybe the reason no one caught her is because you shouldn't send as man to do a woman's job." She smirked


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

When they finally arrived in London they headed to the Tower of London. Kagome had helped get D'Artagnan a uniform for a disguise and later on she got Aramis and Porthos two different carts. Like Athos said they were going to be the distraction so D'Artagnan can get in. When D'Artagnan was dress up she, Athos and D'Artagnan waited for the fun to begin. She had to stop herself from laughing at the men's performants.

"I thought you saw the signal!" Porthos said in an English accent

"I saw you waving like an idiot!" Aramis said in an English accent too

"Well, that was the bloody signal." Porthos said

"Well I am trying to see things from your point of view, but unfortunately I can't get my head that far up my ass." Aramis said as he and Porthos stood up

"Up your ass!" Porthos yelled

"Yes!" Aramis said

"I will tell you…" Porthos said

Suddenly the guards came.

"That's enough of that." The guard said

Athos hooked one of the guards and pulled him up and then D'Artagnan roped down in the guards place.

"Finally, good, at last, a peace officer! Now listen Sergeant, I would like you to arrest this man." Porthos said pointing at Aramis

"Arrest me? You can't arrest me!" Aramis said

"Don't, you, tell me that! I've lost my prized bantam!" Porthos said

"Bantams? They are rotten!" Aramis shouted

"They are not rotten!" Porthos shouted back

Then they kept on arguing till they left with D'Artagnan behind them. When they left Kagome had went to find her target. She watched Lady De Winter get in her carriage and followed her on Kilala's large form. They were far away from the city and when they were on the country road Kagome jumped off Kilala and landed in front of the carriage. When it stop De Winter popped her head out the window to yell at the driver till she saw Kagome.

"Lady De Winter I presume." Kagome said

"Yes, how can I help you?" Winter asked

"You can start by giving back the necklace you took from my friend Anne. Which I know it's with you." Kagome said "You may be clever by using your looks and body like the slut you are but you're not that crafty to sneak the Jewels in Buckingham's vault."

Winter glared at her for calling her a slut and took out one of her guns.

"I wouldn't." Kagome said

When De Winter pulled the trigger the gun it was empty; which surprised her.

"I took the precaution of emptying out your guns before you left." Kagome shrugged

De Winter took out her sword and got out of the carriage.

"Now if you don't mind, surrender and give back the necklace." Kagome said

"Sorry, sweetheart, that's not going to happen." De Winter said

"Well then…" Kagome said and both of them stood in a stance. "…the hard part it is. Ready when you are De Winter."

Taking the bait De Winter made the first move and the battle began. De Winter was very skilled in sword fighting but Kagome was better. She was able to block every move De Winter made. Though Kagome was amazed how she could fight well with a dress on. The fight was hard and long but Kagome was able to unarm her and knocked De Winter out with one punch just the way Aramis taught her one time.

.

.

.

Back at the Tower of London…

D'Artagnan was caught and the guards took him to Buckingham office.

"Well, well, well." Buckingham said as he turn from the window and walked over towards the boy. "Look at what the cat dragged in. So, how's the old Athos, eh? Still his surly, insufferable self, I'm sure. Sending a boy to do a man's job. I should feel insulted. Well, what were you after anyway, eh? Secrets, spies, it's all a game, really. Although the price of loss, as you'll come to discover, is a little bit higher."

D'Artagnan stayed quit the whole time as he waited for Athos and the others.

"What? No last words? No insults? Pleas for mercy or…" Buckingham with on

"What time is it?" D'Artagnan asked

Buckingham was a little confused but told him that it was 2:00. After asking the boy what was his hurry D'Artagnan just pointed at the window and that's when Buckingham's airship was coming at them.

"They weren't the decoys. I was." D'Artagnan smirked

That's when the three musketeers started firing in Buckingham's office. Buckingham managed to doge every hit but his guards got taken down. When D'Artagnan saw it clear he hurried to the window and jumped on rails of the airship. He lost his balance and was about to fall until Athos grabbed his chains.

"Permission to come aboard?" D'Artagnan asked

"Granted." Athos smiled and pulled him on board

As they flew off they heard Buckingham shouting out Athos name in vain. They knew that he will get them back for this.

"So what about the diamonds? Doesn't Buckingham still have them?" D'Artagnan asked after Athos took the chains off him.

"Nope." Athos said "Milady likes hedging her bets. She'd never have taken her chance we'd actually succeed in breaking into the vault."

"So where are they now?" D'Artagnan asked

"Why do you think I let Kagome go after her? They're with the only person she trusts. Herself." Athos smirked

Kagome sat on top of the carriage with Planchet (who was the driver) and Kilala as they waited for the others. De Winter was inside; chained up from head to toe. Kagome made sure to search her in case she tries to escape. It wasn't long till they saw the airship and Athos and Porthos threw the chains to attach them to the carriage and lifted them up.

"Mission a success, Captain." Kagome smirked as she showed Athos the necklace

"Good work." He said

Kagome jumped down from the carriage and tossed him the keys to De Winter's chains.

"She's all yours." She said and walked away

When she reached the top of the deck she jumped into Aramis arms; which he laughed, and kissed her.

"Were you worried about me?" She asked

"A little." He smirked and kissed her again before placing her down.

It didn't take long for Athos to appeared, along with De Winter (unchained) behind him. Aramis and Porthos didn't seem please to see her.

"Boys. Been a while." De Winter smiled and looked at Kagome when she saw how close she was with Aramis. "I assume that she is your lover now Aramis. I surprise that you opened your heart to someone when you know what could happen."

"I am nothing like you, De Winter. I'll never betray my friends." Kagome glared

De Winter just smiled and then looked at D'Artagnan.

"This must be the young Gascon." She said

"We've met before." D'Artagnan said

De Winter looked at him confused until she remembered his face.

"Ah, yes. Small world. I didn't let Rochefort kill you. You do remember that, don't you?" She said

Porthos clink the hammer to his gun and gave it to Athos.

"Did you kill Buckingham?" She asked

"No." Athos said

"But you will kill me?" She asked

"Yes." Athos said

She masked it but Kagome could see the hurt in her eyes when he said that.

"You would spare him, but kill me?" She asked

"Yes. I don't hate Buckingham." Athos stated

She nodded her head and reached for something that was tuck between her breasts. The three men quickly aimed their guns at her when she did; knowing how dangerous she can be. But it wasn't a weapon that she took out. It was a note with the Cardinal seal on it.

"Here. You may find use for this." She said before dropping it on the table

"Move." Athos ordered

She did as she was told and walked over to ledge of the ship. Athos aimed his gun at her but he couldn't pull the trigger. De Winter saw this and smiled at him; knowing that he still loved her. She held up her hand towards him and said his name before leaning backwards and fell overboard. Athos did nothing to stop her and watch her fall.

"At least she died the way she lived, on her own terms." Aramis said; as he was next to his friend

"She did it for me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had I pulled the trigger." Athos said

Aramis nod in understanding.

"Come on, let's go home." He said

Athos nodded and walked over to the wheel while Aramis walked towards Kagome and hugged her. He smiled down at her kissed her lips before they looked at the horizon.

They were able to get the queen's necklace but something told Kagome that this quest was not over yet. How right she was. After a few days have passed they were close to France. That's when they were attacked by none other than Rochefort and his men; who happened to have an Airship themselves but this one was much bigger and stylish. To make things worst they had Constance tied up to the ship as well.

"Ah, Gascon! So you've traded up when it comes to transport." Rochefort said "But, once again, you're outmatched. You can thank Milady for that. She passed on Buckingham's plans a long time ago. As you can see, we made some improvements." He chuckled. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"What do you want?" D'Artagnan asked

"The diamonds." Rochefort said

"Come in take them." D'Artagnan challenged him

"Gladly! You see, I can blast you out of the sky with total impunity. If you fire on me, on the other hand, you'll be killing Miss Oh-so-young-and-pretty." Rochefort said

"Only a coward would hide behind someone." Kagome glared

"That hurts my darling; it's ashamed that you chose the wrong side. But you have 60 seconds to decide." Rochefort said

The five of the gather together.

"He'll shoot us down the moment he has the diamonds." Aramis stated

"We can't outrun them." Porthos said

"And we can't fight them, damn it! We can't." D'Artagnan said in anger

He was very worried about Constance safety.

"Oh, D'Artagnan." Athos said

"What?" D'Artagnan asked "Do you think you have the monopoly on loss? What if she dies? The life of one woman or the future of France, what would you do if you were in my position?"

"I've made lot of sacrifices, a lot of hard choices. For honor, for King, for country. You wanna know what I've learned, boy?" Athos said "Hard choices and sacrifices do not keep you warm at night. Life is too damn short and too damn long to go through without someone at your side. Don't end up like me. Choose the woman. Fight for love, D'Artagnan. France will take care of itself."

His words made Kagome smiled.

"Time's up!" Rochefort said

D'Artagnan glared at him. "An exchange. I go aboard your ship with the diamonds, the girl comes aboard ours. Once I know she's safe, I give them to you."

"Fine. But I want to see the diamonds first." Rochefort said

Everyone agreed. D'Artagnan went to get the necklace and Rochefort men went to untie the girl.

"I hope this works." Kagome muttered


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

They made the exchanged but like Aramis and Kagome thought once they had the diamonds Rochefort started to fire at them. They fired back but Rochefort's airship had bigger cannons then them. So they hid in the storm for cover. Like idiots they followed after them. Unknown by them Athos flew them above their ship and that's when they started firing back. After a few fires they were able make a few holes in the blimp and it was starting to go down. When it was above one of the towers of the Norte-Dame Cathedral Kagome, Aramis and Porthos jumped down and pierce their daggers in the blimp; making it lose air and go down. The three of them fought off the men; along with Kilala who was in her large form. Aramis and Porthos were stunned by her form but shook it off when the guards attacked them.

"Kagome, Mon Cher, you got a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Aramis said

Kagome laughed as she continued fighting.

Once the battle was over with the guard Kagome, Aramis and Porthos boarded back on to their ship. Kilala arrived with D'Artagnan riding her and he had the diamonds with him.

"Um Kagome…could you explain how Kilala is big now?" D'Artagnan asked once he got off

Then the men took a step back when fire surrounded the neko and turned back into small cat. Kilala mew at them before jumping into Kagome's arms.

"I told all of you that Japan has many strong animal demons that walk the land. Kilala is one of them. But don't worry she is good with humans. She'll only attack if someone harms me or her. I hope you will not hate her for what she is." Kagome said with pleading eyes

"Hey, she saved my life back there." D'Artagnan smiled "I'm good with her. Her secret is safe me."

"And us as well." Athos said

Kagome smiled brightly at them.

"Just promise us no more secrets okay my love." Aramis said as he took one of her hands into his and kissed it.

"Then I guess I should tell you something else." She said "Or…just show you."

She walked over to D'Artagnan and started to heal him with her Miko powers.

"Now that's interesting." Porthos said

"I am priestess after all." Kagome smiled

Once she explained everything, minus the whole time traveling thing, they made it to the palace. Porthos tried to land it as gentle as possible but that didn't go well and ended up crashing in the palace garden. They jumped off the ship and hurry to the palace.

"Arrest these men!" Cardinal ordered

When the guards got near them the five of them unsheathed the swords; ready for a fight until the King came.

"What is the meaning of this?" Louis XIII asked

Once they saw the king Athos and the others sheathed their swords.

"Your Majesty, these men…" Cardinal said

"Are delivering a gift for Your Majesty. Compliments of the Cardinal." Athos said

Louis looked at the airship and smiled as he remember telling the Cardinal that he wanted one.

"Cardinal, you shouldn't have." Louis smiled

"Well, Your Majesty did ask me to get you one of those so…" Cardinal played along

"So I did." Louis said

But then frown when he saw how destroyed it was.

"But what happened to it?" He pouted

"Buckingham's spy, Rochefort, attempted to sabotage the craft." Athos said "He's been dealt with."

"Rochefort?" Louis asked and looked at the Cardinal. "He's Captain of your guards, isn't he?"

"Actually, His Eminence was the one who uncovered the traitor." Athos said and gave the king the note that De Winter gave him

The king read the note and was gullible to believe it.

"Well, let me get this right. You brought me an airship and expose a snake in our mist?" Louis smiled "How can I ever repay you?"

"I could think of a few ways." Anne said when approached them

"Anne." Louis smiled

Then she reviled the diamond necklace that was around her neck.

"I was just returning from the jewelers." She smiled

Louis was relief and gave her the biggest smile ever. Constance reviled herself in front of the Cardinal and Kilala ran over to Kagome. Kilala was the only one that was fast enough to get Constance to the palace and give the queen the diamonds.

"Well, I realized it's a little early, but the orchestra's here and so are we." Anne said "Would Your Majesty care to dance?"

"I would love to." Louis smiled and took off his hat before turning to the others. "Well, mind out, you fellows! D'Artagnan" He walked over to the boy. "Well, well, well. Looks like you aren't the only one who gets the girl."

"Your Majesty is a natural." D'Artagnan said

"Guess I am." Louis said "As a matter of fact, I think you'll start noticing a few more changes around here. Thank you. For everything."

He shook D'Artagnan's hand and went off to dance with Anne. Once the king was dancing the Cardinal walked over to the musketeers. Kilala hissed at him when he got close. Kagome smiled when she saw him flinch.

"Well-played." He said to them "I could use men like you."

He brought his hand out for them to kiss it as their sign of loyalty. Aramis was about to and Kagome was about scowled him until she saw him stop.

"I already have a job." He said and wrapped his arm around Kagome

"I'm a drunk." Athos said

"I'm independently wealthy." Porthos smiled

"Thanks, but no." D'Artagnan mocked

"The day will come when you'll wish you had said, "Yes."" The Cardinal said

"Maybe." Kagome said "But not today."

"Maybe not today." He glared and walked away

Kagome just smirked and knew that that day will never come.

"Had you fooled there for a second, huh." Aramis smirked down at her

"You're lucky cause if you did take that job I would have harshly scowled you for it." She said sternly

She grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him down for a kiss; which he greatly accepted. When they kissed that's when the airship started to catch on fire and destroy itself but it didn't matter to them. He broke the kissed and smiled down at her as she smiled back at him; knowing that she was meant to be with this man. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and followed the others as they walked out of the palace.

"So, what now?" Aramis asked

"We drink." Athos said

"And then what?" Porthos asked

"Wherever they send us. Whatever France needs." Athos said

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff anymore." Kagome teased

Athos smiled at her.

"I believe in us." He said "Till the day I stop believing that, there are still things in this world worth fighting and dying for."

He unsheathed his sword and Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan and Kagome copied him and brought their swords together.

"All for one!" Athos shouted

"And one for all!" They all shouted

The moment was broken when Planchet started talking.

"You know, sirs, I know you can be mean, tough, foul-tempered bastards, but sometimes I get the feeling that deep down you're all…" Planchet said

"Oh, shut up, Planchet!" Athos, Aramis and Porthos said

They five of them sheathed their swords and went their separate ways. Aramis wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist again and brought her close to him.

"You know I've been thinking about what you asked me." She said and smiled up at him. "I think…I'll like to stay here, if you don't mind."

Aramis smiled down at her.

"Not at all, Mon Cherie." He whispered and captured her lips with his

.

.

.

The first year together was tough with the whole attack from Buckingham but they eventually got some peace and gotten married. They had their wedding at the palace, well that was more because the King and Queen insisted. Kagome's friends and family were able to come and seen the wedding. Well, everyone except for Inuyasha and she was happy for that. Even though she didn't want a big, flashy wedding she still loved. Sesshomaru got to give her away but not before giving Aramis a deadly glared as a warning; if he hurt her he will kill him. Also, Athos was able to find new love with Kagome's friend Sango. When Kagome first introduced them to each other she saw some sparks between them.

Three years later

Aramis leaned down and kissed Kagome as they lay naked in their own bed. Kagome had her legs wrapped around his waist as he was deep inside of her, thrusting hard and fast inside her. She threw her head back and arched her back more allowing him even deeper inside. Aramis was kissing down her chest and made his way back to her ear as he whispered sweet words into her ear. They were in French but over the years she has learned to understand him. After a few more thrusting she came and he came a few minutes later. He was about to remove himself but she just kept her legs wrapped around him.

"You…are staying right there." She said

He laughed before kissing her again. They were about to start another round until a crying baby was heard.

"Looks like someone is up for a feeding." Kagome smiled "I'll go check on her."

They both groan when he moved out of her and she went to grab her robe that was on the ground. She placed it on and gave Aramis another kiss before checking on their five month year old daughter Marie. Aramis got up as well and put on his pants before placing his robe on and followed after her. When they got married they moved to the country side but not too far away and got a house of their own. He went into his beloved daughter's room and was in awe when he saw the woman he loved, his wife, rocking their daughter to sleep. Kagome notice him there and smiled back at him. She knew that she made the right choice in staying. This is where she was meant to be, with the man that loved her for her and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
